


Confessions

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Airport Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an OTP Prompts posted reproduced in full at the end so no spoilers occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

“Thanks again for doing this.”

“Like I wouldn’t take my best friend to the airport, even if this does mean you’re really leaving me in Lima to rot,” Blaine said, sticking his tongue out teasingly as he navigated through the airport parking lot.

“I’ll be back in like a month and a half for fall break!” Kurt said vehemently.

“I know, I know. I just hate our age difference sometimes,” Blaine said. He parked the car in the first available spot and waited as Kurt extracted his suitcase and carry-on from the trunk. “Wish I were going with you.”

“You and me both,” Kurt said, thinking that Blaine didn’t really know just how much Kurt wished they were going away _together_.

They talked idly as they made their way through the airport, coming to a stop near the security scanning area.

“Guess this is it,” Kurt said after a long, somewhat awkward pause. He couldn’t keep his gaze locked onto one object as he tried not to get choked up at the thought of walking away from his best friend-slash-secret crush, eyes darting from his feet to the concourse outside to Blaine’s beautiful face.

“Should I kiss you goodbye?” Blaine teased, eyes watery.

“I sure wouldn’t mind,” Kurt said without thinking. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth as if that could take back the words.

“Wh - no, you’ve got to be kidding,” Blaine said, stunned.

“What, it’s impossible for me to have feelings for you? Half the guys at that private school in Westerville slipped you their numbers after Sectionals, B, it’s not completely unheard of!” Kurt said, hurt.

“And the other half tried to give them to you, but you weren’t paying attention!” Blaine retorted loudly. “And of course you weren’t, because there’s no one in your league, Kurt, at least not here. I’ve accepted it, so please don’t tease me by saying that you’d want me to kiss you.”

“That’s - the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!” Kurt said, feeling his eyes widen as he tried to process what Blaine had just said. “Blaine, _of course_ I want you to kiss me. I’ve wanted it since the day we met, but I thought _you_ were out of _my_ league, and then we were such good friends-”

“-that I didn’t want to screw up what we had,” Blaine said, finishing Kurt’s sentence perfectly. “So I settled, because being close to you platonically-”

“-was better than losing you for good,” Kurt said. “God, we’re both idiots.”

He stepped forward and cupped Blaine’s cheeks, pulling him in for the most passionate kiss the Columbus airport had probably ever seen. Once they absolutely had to come up for air, Kurt took a tiny step back - enough to remain in Blaine’s arms, which had wrapped around his waist, and still be able to speak clearly.

“I’m going to miss my flight if I don’t get through the TSA soon,” Kurt said softly, not wanting any more of their conversation to be a public affair. “But I swear, I’ll come home sooner than fall break. I don’t want to just let this drop.”

“This?” Blaine repeated, looking unsure.

“This - boyfriend situation we’ve just created?” Kurt said, biting his lip. “Unless it’s too soon to label-”

“No! No, boyfriend works,” Blaine said with a smile. “I can’t wait to talk about my hot college boyfriend when classes start here.”

“And I’ll annoy every person I meet at NYADA by talking about my dreamy boyfriend back home,” Kurt said, returning Blaine’s grin. “If I ever make this flight, that is.”

“Go, go,” Blaine said, shoving Kurt away gently and laughing. “Take New York by storm. Figure out all the cool places to go when I visit.”

“You say that like I’ll let us leave the apartment,” Kurt teased.

“That works too. Now _go_ ,” Blaine said. “That TSA agent is giving you a death glare.”

Kurt turned to look, which confirmed Blaine’s statement. “Bye. I’ll call you tonight!”

“I’ll be waiting!” Blaine blew Kurt a kiss and waved as Kurt wound his way through the turnstiles leading up to the TSA checkpoint and started unloading his carry-on. He felt his phone buzz as he put it in the gray bin, but waited to check it until he was seated at the gate, waiting for the boarding announcement.

**I love you. Is it too early? I’m sorry. But I love you.**

_I love you too, so clearly it’s not too early._

**Xoxo, boyfriend**

_*kisses* Until we meet again, boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> Person A has to go somewhere from where they’ll not return for a certain amount of time (business trip/to war/whatever your heart desires) and Person B playfully asks whether they should kiss Person B goodbye. Person A replies “Well I surely wouldn’t mind” without thinking first.   
> What happens next is up to you.   
> (Bonus: They’re not a couple.)


End file.
